The end of the world
by Jokerboy1994
Summary: On the 4CH now. In this chapter Timmy plans an escape with only 3 hours left for the final battle. the last 1 to 2 chapters are comming up. Please comment. I need the feedback. look back everyday for.
1. The beginning pilot

The Fairly Odd Parents

In: The end of the world

Not To Far in the distant future

Timmy: You took my fairies, my life, and my world. But now its time to take you out!

Unknown: Ha Ha turner, Funny stuff but NO!

2 months ago

Timmy's mom: Wake up. Timmy WAKE UP!!!! You are going to miss school. It's your last day. Why were you speaking of fairies and world.

Timmy: Okay Mom! No reason! I will go to school I need to fake a cry stating I will miss everyone. But I will.

Timmy's Mom: Well get dressed and change your fancy lady underwear.

Timmy: Mom don't say that. Especially out loud.

(Timmy's mom leaves the room)

Cosmo: Ha ha Timmy fancy lady what a joker.

Timmy: No look they are the crismon chin "Here comes the crismon chin"! It's in mint condition.

Wanda: Well Timmy enough about the underwear lets go to school.

Cosmo: Why are you so excited School is for people with no lives from 8am through 3pm.

Wanda: No it is not school is for people who wants to be something in their life like a fire-

Cosmo: There's a fire Timmy run out of here!

(Wanda dips water on cosmos head)

Wanda: the fires been taken out.

Cosmo: Wow what a relive. Thanks a lot Wanda.

Timmy: I wish I was dressed.

Poof

Timmy: Thanks a lot guys. I wish you guys were a pencil and a pad.

Cosmo: Can I be the pencil.

Timmy: Fine just make the arrangements!

(On the bus)

Chester: Hey Timmy what's up?

Timmy: I couldn't get much sleep. I kept on having these weird dreams!

A.J: About?

Timmy: never mind. Anyway how are you guys doing?

A.J: Good. And Chester?

Chester: Great could be better. My father finally took of his bag that was on his head.

Timmy: Good for him.

(Everyone stops speaking for a brief moment)

Bus Driver: Everybody who isn't popular get ready for someone who can beat you in a popularity contest tttttttTrixy tttttttTang

Trixie: I am better than all of you. Hooray for me!

Timmy: Encore go again. You rule.

A.J: In a way yes she does rule. You don't have a chance with her because she is going out with a rich kid. Named

Chester: Remy Buxaplenty a kid that messed with us in the past.

Timmy: That little I will crush him.

Bus Driver: All right we are here. Leave in a fashionable order. And have a great summer.

Elmer: Help me my boil is insane.

Elmer's boil: Quiet you!

Cosmo: psssst Timmy. Go to the bathroom in your school for a second.

Timmy: Why?

Wanda: This is very urgent just go there now!

(Timmy runs to the bathroom)

Timmy: Okay what's the problem? Hurry up though I might be late for class.

Wanda: I have to tell you that the anti- fairies and the pixies are back.

Timmy: Who told you this?

Wanda: Jorgen vonstrangle.

Timmy: Are you sure

Cosmo: It is true he asked for you because, you saved Fairie world many times before.

Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda tell Jorgen I will be there after school.

Cosmo & Wanda: Well we have to be there to help out the problem. So you are on your own.

Wanda: Are you sure you can go today without us?

Timmy: Yea just come back soon for Crocker's speech.

Cosmo: Okay we will be back.

Cosmo + Wanda went to Faire world to save it

(The late bell rung)

Timmy: Oh nooo I am late. Got to run to class.

Unknown: Halt right there Tim Tim.

Timmy: Huh A hall monitor.

Unknown: Yea a hall monitor named Gary! Your imaginary friend.

Timmy: Wha How did you get here again?

Gary: I met this kid named Remy. And funny thing was he is also going after you. He got this fairie named Juandissimo Magnifico to set me free. Then him and me set the pixies and anti-fairies free to from their prison. And this is only the beginning Tim Tim.

Remy: Hello Turner! Glad to see you again.


	2. Time in the school

The End of the World

Chapter: 2

Timmy: How did you get here Remy!

Remy: Well since you want to know. Juandissimo sent me here. Turner. And you aren't staying in school you are going with us.

Timmy: You and what army?

Remy: You don't have Cosmo and Wanda they're trapped. And I have Gary. So I beat you in the long run!

Unknown: Hello Timmy Turner. Wendell, come here Wendell.

Timmy: Dr. Bender, and Wendell. Why are you here?

Dr. Bender: Well sience you asked I don't like you and a guy named Gary sent me here.

Wendell: Well Daddy he needs a teeth check up.

Timmy: Don't you hate your dad he is the reason you have no friends.

Wendell: How dare you say that I got Remy, My dad, Gary, The Pixies, and the anti- fairies. And you got Chester and A.J zippity doo dah.

Dr. Bender: Ha Ha Timmy Turner. I win again. You amuse me with your not educationlized self.

Timmy: who do you think you really are? You work in a dentist office with no customers because you scare them to death.

Dr. Bender: Your right! Wendell lets go outside with the rest of the people. Turner you will die, no pay forever messing with Dr. Bender.

Timmy: Okay. Dr. Bender you will be the one who will pay. For the chaos you caused. Not me you nothing.

Remy: See you at 3:00 pm.

Gary: Yea Tim Tim see you later.

(Gary and Remy leaves the scene)

Mr. Crocker: Timmy Turner why are you 30 minutes late?

Timmy: I was confronted outside by-

Mr. Crocker: Stop lying! Go to the principal's office or you can say out loud to everyone that you have "FAIRY GODPARENTS".

Timmy: I will go to the principal's office.

Mr. Crocker: You will tell me the truth soon Mr. Turner.

Timmy: uh huh yea right.

Mr. Crocker: What did you just say?!!!

Timmy: Nothing I'll just go to Principal Waxelplax.

Gary: Tim Tim going somewhere?

Timmy: I am going to the principal's office. Wait are you alone.

Gary: Why Tim Tim feeling like you want to leave because you can't.

Timmy: Hey Gary what's over there? Is that the key to my mind?

Gary: where Tim Tim where is that.

WHACK, SMACK, KICK, AND PUNCH.

Timmy: I think it's near your blood from your nose.

Gary: You Cough Will pay cough Timmy Turner Cough

Timmy: Hey Gary its payback time. You are the one who pays in my mind.

Gary: Cough Cough Goodbye Tim Tim Cough I will miss you Cough

Timmy: Goodbye Gary I will miss you too. But you have to die for me to get to Remy.

(Gary dies and Timmy attempts to leave school)

Bouncer: Excuse me sir where do you think you are going. Are you on the list to leave?

Timmy: Yea my name is Timmy I think I should go now!

Bouncer: Sorry bud no can do. My list prohibits you from leaving. No Timmy.

Timmy: Ok Thanks al lot I will not be back soon!

(Timmy leaves bouncer)

Timmy: I need to think of a plan to leave. Maybe Principal Waxelplax could help me leave the school. But how?

**Can Timmy Turner please head down to the principal's office now Thank you!!!**

Timmy: I wonder what she wants from me now!

(Timmy rushes to the Principal's office)

Principal Waxelplax: Well, well, well Timmy Turner glad you came. Take a seat! Now your teacher Crocker told me that you cut class and came 30 minutes late into the class. Now my question is why?

Timmy: Well principal Waxelplax I was confronted outside the classroom by Gary and Remy oh never mind. You wouldn't understand.

Principal Waxelplax: Well than first who is Gary? Second is Remy? Who are these people?

Timmy: My imagination. I just made them up.

Principal Waxelplax: Mr. Turner how dare you lie to me I am calling your parents.

Timmy: So wait I can leave here and go home. Oh thank you. I mean darn please don't I will miss this school. So I am suspended. And not aloud to come back until 30 days or more?

Principal Waxelplax: Yes Mr. Turner I will suspend you for 40 days starting now leave the school now. While I call your parents.

Timmy: Well good day. Principal Waxelplax. Goodbye!

Principal Waxelplax: Well goodbye.

Remy: Is he gone?

Principal Waxelplax: Yes and where is my money?

Remy: Money no but Juandissimo my friend will take care of you. Juandissimo this Principal Waxelplax needs to be taken to the cell!

Juandissimo: Well I am glad to be back wait Mrs. Principal Waxelplax 1 2 3 good night

Principal Waxelplax: Well it tastes like oohhhhh (Passes out)

Timmy: Gary I need to get out of here and you can live free forever. Wait if I can't be Timmy then I can be someone who is defiantly on the list. You Gary I need your clothes.

(10 minutes later)

Timmy: Gary you are a savior. Thanks al lot.

Bouncer: Name?

Timmy: Gary

Bouncer: Say something Gary will say

Timmy: Tim Tim stinks.

Bouncer: Good enough then have a nice day.

Timmy: Thanks Mr. Bouncer.

(Cosmo Wanda please pick up)

Wanda: Timmy Come quick.

Cosmo: Yea I can't feel my legs or arms.

Timmy: Look I got out of the school. Gary's dead.

Wanda: Gary he is in this too

Timmy: And so is Remy!

Cosmo: Oh Gary I miss him already.

Wanda: We can only at the moment make 1 wish now and one wish when you get here.

Timmy: Okay then I wish I could go to Fairy World with protection.

Wanda: You got it Timmy!

Cosmo: You got it! See you.


	3. Uncovering more of the truth

The Fairly Odd Parents

Chapter 3

Binky: Welcome to Pixie and anti fairie world. Not Fairie World anymore.

Timmy: Binky What are you doing here dressed as a pixie.

Binky: Wait you are Timmy Turner Right?

Timmy: Yea why?

Binkey: Because your God Parents Cosmo and Wanda told me to give you this. This letter, which only you can read it seams. I tried and I can't read it.

Timmy: Let me see it!

Dear Timmy,

I was afraid you would read this. But I don't think you can get to us. Every villain you ever encountered guards our location. And when they heard that you were coming. They departured here. Leaving only the powerful enemies with us. Please Timmy leave while you can. You can't talk to us, but the final wish was given on the back return home and don't worry! We will not die... yet! One more final thing! You were a good godchild. And I enjoyed the times we had together. Please Timmy don't forget about us. We Love You!

Love you're Godparents,

Cosmo and Wanda.

(Timmy starts weeping)

Timmy: Are they Sniff really Sniff Gone Sniff! No Cosmo and Wanda I will save up this wish to keep you alive!

Binky: If you need a hiding place. Just let me know. Hey look the TV's on Bye Timmy.

"Hello this is the head Pixie, with Anti-Cosmo to tell everyone on Pixie and anti fairy world. Not Fairy World anymore that the earth planet will explode! Yes blow up. Just minutes ago by our leader Remy. Wow, there will soon be no more earth. But, all the people from earth have been thrown here into cellular. And next to them are the cages for the bad Fairies that we know will attempt to play hero. Actuactly 2 fairies Cosmo, And Wanda who's Father is the leader of "stinky magic" Which is now, the second largest company around. We have Just been told there is a 2,000,000$$$ hit on the one Timmy Turner who was one of the only surviving humans from earth. So everybody catch him! Back to you!"

Binky: Well Timmy I am glad we became good friends. But I know I don't need the money. If, you are here to save us all from doom.

Timmy: Well I am going to go and save your world, my world, and everyone in them.

Binky: Well you will do that and I will sit here in these chains waiting for someone else to come. Which no one does.

Timmy: Good luck.

(Timmy goes to the closest house)

Timmy: Well here comes the first house. Momma Cosma's.

Timmy: Why is the door slammed open, and most of all no door at all.

(Momma Cosma's crying) Why can't I be there instead of my quiet son. He don't deserve this all he did was try to save Fairy World. Whyyyy.

Timmy: Momma Cosma I am here to help save Fairy World and your son my Godparent.

Momma Cosma: Wait a minute you can save my baby son be being taken away and Getting the two million to save Cosmo. Sorry Timmy it's for the best. I will alert the guards so then this can be simple. Yes simple. So Timmy you go with me. And then you can be reunited with your family. And I, with my son.

Timmy: Look I am getting prepared to fight them off and save everyone. Please Momma Cosma. I need your help. I need your wand. So I can put this magic into. This magic is my only chance of saving my mom, dad, loved ones, Cosmo, and Wanda. Plus no more anti, or pixie around.

Momma Cosma: look I could help but there are only a couple of problems. First there are only 4 wands that exist. Wanda, Big Daddy, Cosmo, and me. We are the last four. You now Timmy have to find a way. To get to Big Daddy! Then combine our magic together to free everybody. But to stop the most powerfull enemy you have to have all four wands. So Timmy save my boy or, your soul will be freed from your body. And finally we are all assigned our Anti-Fairies So we can get you faster.

Timmy: Thanks allot Momma Cosma for your help and your pointers.

(Timmy hides everywhere he can to get to "Stinky Magic")

Timmy: uh oh I see some anti-fairies. Wait I know what to do.

Anti-Jorgen: This just in someone just found Timmy Turner. I will get him.

Timmy: Yes they are gone. Big Daddy, Big Daddy!

Big Daddy: Who are you? I remember you Wanda's Godchild.

Timmy: Yea. And there are urgent and big problems.

Big Daddy: Look I don't know why you are here all there is a clean house.

Timmy: Look Big Daddy I was told that there are four wands left and you hold one of them. So

Big Daddy: You are here to save my daughter. Oh thank you. You are a hero. A big hero. Look here it is. I need you to save my daughter. You can get my bisnuess a big hit

Timmy: I will help and get revenge on the one who began this. Remy. Look I need one more thing. If I help you get back Wanda. Then you help my world get saved.

Big Daddy: Good now go before the guards get back.

Timmy: All right, its time for Payback. Remy time to die.

Remy: Turner good to see you again. Anti-Jorgen.

(Timmy gets hit with a crowbar which, knocks him uncounhious)

Remy: Well then throw him in the cellular.


	4. In Jail

The fairly odd parents

Chapter 4

(A couple of hours later Timmy regains stamina)

Timmy: Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I in jail? Ahh a pool of my blood! Wait I remember the end of the world.

(Timmy remembers everything)

Timmy: Remy that son of a bit-

Remy: What Timmy son of a dead male?

Timmy: no bitch!

(Timmy spits on Remy)

Remy: Why you slime wrong mistake!

Anti Jorgen: Do you want me to beat him over the head again?

Remy: No it's fine I want to touchre him in another way.

Anti Jorgen: Okay boss anytime you need me call

Remy: onward Timmy Turner you only have three hours left till the biggest challenge of your life. Every second another enemy is joining the forces to kick your ass goodbye.

Timmy: Yea! Well I will take on the challenge. And If I win you go away for good and my world is saved.

Remy: And When I win you will die Timmy Turner.

Timmy: And how do I get prepared for this battle?

Remy: Just because I want to see you die and get touchered. Over there is a 1-pound dumbbell and a free wish. Timmy No one or nothing can be affected by the wish that you cast on yourself!

Timmy: Okay jack off you will pay! And one more thing!

Remy: Yes Timmy?

Timmy: See you in hell!

(Remy leaves the scene and Timmy is all by himself in the cell with a camera. That only sees Timmy but can't hear Timmy)

Timmy: I notice that a camera is watching me. I need to turn it off! But how?

(Timmy thinks deep in his mind figures out a way)

Timmy: All I need are those two wands! But my backpack is on a wall out of my cell. How do I get it?

(50 minutes later)

Timmy: I got it. But only have 2 hours and fifty minutes left to spare. A one-pound dumbbell isn't going to work. Oh no the camera!

Timmy: I wish that the camera recorded me standing still.

POOF

Timmy: I have to figure out a way to get out of this cell and get Cosmo and Wanda's Wand to save the day. I wish I had the rulebook!

POOF

Timmy: Wow the book is black not purple! How can this be! Is Remy taking over the worlds?

(Timmy skims through the book and reads the new rules added on to the book)

Timmy: Wow every rule has been changed around. Wait a minute. (Rule number 1123 "Only Remy can do the killing".) (Rule number 1823 "All human looking figures must be forced to watch Timmy Turner dying) Gasp me die! Ha. No Remy is the one who die's in this story!

(Rule number 1994 "All fairies expect for Remy, Juandissimo, Pixie fairie's, anti-fairies, and finally normal fairies with anti-fairies DIE, after Timmy Turners death. Including Cosmo, and Wanda.")

Timmy: Wait Remy a fairy? That isn't good. What is going on here? All fairies in their cells die! P.S: all humans die too. What is going on here?

Fairy Guard: So you are Timmy Turner? Wow great to see a brave sacrifice to end the human race. A kid, wow that's classic. Ha. But Timmy you are our only hope to save the fairy race. And I hate the fact that a kid is ruling the worlds.

Timmy: But tell me how Remy became a fairy?

Fairy Guard: I see you have a copy of the dark rules. Well two of my partners were sacrificed to the dark over lord Remy.

Timmy: He sacrificed two fairies' to become a fairy. Wow and what about the rest of the fairies?

Fairy Guard: Well since you asked they are in other cells across this prison. Every single one of them.

Timmy: Every one of them wow Remy must want them to die near one another.

Fairy Guard: Look kid I have to tell you that I can bring you to any one of the cells here.

Timmy: Wow thank you mister. I need you to bring me to my fairy godparents.

Fairy Guard: Who are your fairy godparents?

Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda.

Fairy Guard: Look kid I will do this for you if you save earth and fairy world.

Loud Speaker: Just a public announcement the human Timmy Turner's final breath will begin in just 2 hours. Tickets are selling fast buy one today. To find out which person will kill Timmy.

Fairy Guard: Okay Timmy two hours. When you leave this cell time will go a little bit faster and you will be forced to wear fairy handcuffs.

Timmy: Okay I will go with you to get to my fairy godparents!

(Across the building)

Wanda: Cosmo just two hours left until Timmy's last battle.

Cosmo: Well he was a good godson.

Wanda: COSMO!

Cosmo: Okay he is a good godson and I wish I could see him again to say goodbye.

Wanda: Me to I will miss the times we had with him. But thinking about them makes me more upset. We have to find a way out of here.

Cosmo: All we have now is our wands that half works.

Wanda: I hope we get to see Timmy again!

(Meanwhile back on the other side)

Fairy Guard: Well kid ready to go out side?

Timmy: I think I am. I mean yes lets find them.

Fairy Guard: Just take a step outside and we'll begin!

(Timmy Runs outside the cell but then falls)

Timmy: Ooops I forgot about the cuffs. Lets walk and find them.

Fairy Guard: Remember you only have 2 hours to find Cosmo and Wanda, take the remaining wands, and head back for the big battle. Are you ready?

Timmy: Hell yea I was born ready!

To be continued...


End file.
